A Regular Thing
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Okay, so this is how I see the goth kids. It has a lot of smut and smexiness, but there's also a good amount of comedy and day to day stuff. PAIRINGS: CuRed, CuRietta, Curly/Kindergoth, HenRed, and KindeRietta. Now with added Goth Stan!
1. Goth Orgy

I haven't written a PWP like this a quite a while! I'm really happy with how this one turned out~  
So uh...it's just some random goth smut for those pervy fans like me.

I used the most common names for them.

Ages:  
Evan- 17  
Dylan- 17  
Henrietta- 16  
Georgie- 13

* * *

He had already climaxed three times, yet Dylan still had him facedown in the cotton sheets, his ass in the air. The red highlighted goth had orgasmed twice and was working on a third for himself and a fourth for the tall teen under him. Evan let out a small whine when the younger missed his mark, grasping the sheets as he struggled to keep his legs open while still supporting his weight.  
"Shh, you'll wake Henri and Georgie." Dylan whispered scoldingly against the other's shoulder blade and he shifted the curly-haired teen's hips higher, "Keep your ass up, Evan."  
"I am, dammit." He snapped in a harsh whisper that was made even more raspy by the strain he was enduring, "Less talking, more fucking."  
"I agree." Henrietta's voice came from her desk chair. Somewhere during the boys' argument she had woken up and gone to sit in her leather office chair.  
"Henri?! St-stop, Dyl!" Evan tried to sit up and move away from the shorter boy, but Dylan had a secure arm around his thin waist.  
"Oh, don't worry about me, boys." She assured as her green eyes took in what she could tell in the faint moonlight coming from her window, "I just want to watch, and it is my bed after all."

"I don't mind." Dylan agreed without missing a beat, his hips still pistoning into the taller goth, "Evan?"  
The curly-haired boy couldn't think straight with the other boy thrusting at all the right angles, so all that came out of his mouth was a garbled noise of ascent. He whined again, but this time it was of arousal at being watched while Dylan dominated him.  
He panted harshly into her covers to muffle his sounds so he wouldn't wake up the youngest goth. The red highlighted teen sped up his pace and spread Evan's legs wider before turning onto his side and hiking the taller goth's right leg up. Henrietta licked her lips at the display, she could now clearly see Dylan thrusting into the older boy as well as Evan's expression and noticibly shorter dick.  
She wondered for a moment if that was why the younger goth was on top, then she quickly refocused on the two boys fucking on her bed. The female goth tuned in just in time to watch Evan close his eyes tightly and gasp Dylan's name as he came just seconds before the other boy.

She flinched out of instinct when some of his jizz landed on her, but then she cocked her head and dragged her finger in the almost clear substance to taste it. It was bitter and slightly salty, and overall warm. Henrietta raised an eyebrow and shrugged as she licked the rest off her fingers, "Interesting."  
"Never tasted cum before?" Dylan asked as he pulled out.  
"No, I'm not exactly the whore next door." She eyed the boys and bit her lip, "Are you two done?"  
The shorter boy flipped his bangs and smirked at the taller goth, "Not if I have a say so. Evan?"  
"Hnn?" Evan groaned eloquently as he sat up, a rich flush still on his pale face.  
"Mind if Henri joins in a little?" The younger boy asked, "I know you don't like doing the fucking, but it could be hot for you guys to make out and stuff."  
The older goth swallowed to soothe his dry from moaning throat, "I guess, if she wants to...but, another round? Right now?"  
Dylan nipped at the stud for Evan's cross earring, "Yes, right now. While we're still horny."

He pulled the taller boy to straddle him while facing her before he spread Evan's legs for easier access. The taller goth gave a gasp which rolled off into a moan as he was impaled again. Henrietta stood beside the bed in order to be eyelevel with the kneeling catcher and she brought up a hand to cup the right side of his face, brushing the stray curls out of his vision.  
Dylan started to buck up into the familiar heat around his member, setting a rapid pace that had Evan shaking as he tried to hold himself up. After the first few thrusts the taller teen glanced up at Henrietta, his eyes half lidded and dark with lust. She moaned softly at the submissively pleasured look that she found in his chocolate eyes and she pulled him into an open mouth kiss, surprised when she met no resistance and his moans vibrated on her tongue.  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Dylan asked breathlessly and he smirked as he reached up to toy with the older boy's chest, "He doesn't put up much of a fight." He leaned up and bit Evan's shoulder possessively, "That's 'cause you're a whore, Evan. My little bitch, mine."  
The curly-haired teen moaned sharply at the name-calling and bite, his face flushing more if at all possible, and he bucked into the empty air between him and the female goth.

"It's okay, I gotcha." She cooed in a soothing manner as she quickly grabbed his neglected need and started stroking firmly.  
The tall goth hung his head, his curls hiding his expression as wave after wave of strangled moans washed over his lips. Henrietta smirked at the fact that his moans were mostly a mantra of her and Dylan's names mingled with Oh Fucks.  
"Can I join in?" The youngest goth had been watching from the floor for the past three minutes, having been woken by Evan's noises and the bed springs creaking with the intense pace. Henrietta let go of the older boy and beckoned Georgie over as she got up on the bed to Evan's left. The smallest teen quickly took her place and crashed his mouth enthusiasticly to the taller goth's in a sloppy first kiss. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, but either Evan didn't notice or he didn't care, because he moaned into Georgie's mouth as he let the youngest boy dominate the kiss. The curly-haired teen parted from the kiss only to have his head turned toward the female goth and be pulled into another heated kiss. Dylan was kissing and biting along his neck while the youngest boy kneeled down beside the bed and tentatively wrapped his purple lipsticked lips around Evan's dick, much to the taller boy's utter bliss.

At this point Evan could barely hold his own weight, he was shaking so bad, and he felt too hot as his breathing escalated to the point that he thought he was going to hyperventilate. To his dismay tears started pricking at the corners of his eyes and making his guyliner run as his body tried to deal with the overload of his fifth orgasm of that night rapidly approaching. Henrietta stopped nipping at his neck long enough to notice the liner trails streaking his pale face. "Aww, look," She ran a hand down his neck to his collar bone and down his chest, "We're making him cry, Dyl."  
"'M nnn-nnnot-t-t cr-cryyyy-yying!" Evan managed to choke out between gasps and moans as he bucked into Georgie's accomodating mouth, the younger boy feeling a surge of pride when he didn't gag.  
"Yes you are." Dylan growled against his shoulder, "You fucking love this, don't you, Evan? You love being the center of attention, you whore."  
Evan let out a choked off sobbing moan as he gave a few short thrusts into the smallest goth's mouth, signaling his orgasm.

Henrietta caught his torso as he slumped over and she blinked her emerald eyes in surprised amusement, chuckling, "He passed out, Dylan...he fucking passed out."  
Dylan pulled out carfully and craddled the taller goth against his chest, "Holy fuck, he did blackout."  
Evan's eyes slowly fluttered open as he came around and he groaned, "Fuck...that was...fuck..."  
Georgie wobbed slightly as he stood, being young meant that he often had flashbang orgasms that hit him hard and left him good and dopey for a few minutes. None the less, he still grimaced at his black jeans which he had came in because he didn't even bother to remove his pants. He yawned softly and looked around, "Did everyone finish?"  
"Yeah." The red highlighted goth answered, his voice softer than usual from his own moaning.  
"Obviously..." Evan breathed, his usually deep voice cracking just a bit from exhaustion.  
"Eh, I'm good..." Henrietta shrugged, sounding a little unsatisfied.

"If you didn't cum, you can say so." Dylan smiled softly and flipped his bangs, "After all, you didn't get a lot of action..."  
"No, it's okay." She shook her head and scooted to the edge of the bed to sit, "I'm fine."  
"Look we all got to finish, but you didn't." Evan argued as he sat up and scooted to sit next to her, "Let us help you, it's only fair."  
"Okay, and how would you like to do this?" She eyed him skepticly.  
The oldest boy glanced back at Dylan who smirked and chuckled crypticly, "You're in for a treat, he's good at this from what I hear."  
"...What?" Henrietta cocked her head and turned back to Evan, only to find that the curly-haired goth had moved to the floor and was kneeling in front of her, "What are you doing, Evan?"  
"I might not like the idea of fucking girls," He explained as he lifted her black dress to her waist, "But I found out that I'm rather talented at cunnilingus."  
"At what?" She deadpanned and she felt her face heating up as he ran a slightly unsteady finger over her black lace panties before removing them.  
"At eating you out." He stated matter-of-factly before he leaned down and gently spread her lips with two fingers as he ran a flat tongue up the lips to her clit.

Henrietta's hand tangled itself into his black curls as he gave her slow, steady strokes of his tongue. The female goth laid back into Dylan's lap and spread her legs wider. She gave a high-pitched moan when his tongue gently wiggled its way inside, probing teasingly, and she felt that large nose of his rub against her clit. Her pleasure only mounted when the other boy lifted her dress clean off and started to play with her ample chest through her bra.  
"Ev...Dyl..." Henrietta moaned when Evan growled against her, his deep singer's voice vibrating pleasantly to her core, "D-d-don't stop, don't st-stop!"  
The tallest goth glanced up to see Dylan removing her black lace bra with some difficulty and he chuckled against her, causing her to moan again. It took a good five minutes of licking and humming, but Henrietta's orgasm face was gorgeous as she tossed her head back, her black feathery locks fanning out in Dylan's lap as she arched.  
Evan sat up, licking his lips and breathing heavily. Georgie seemed to come out of nowhere as he went in for another kiss, his tongue delving around and exploring all that it could. After a moment or two the younger backed off and swiped his tongue over his fading purple lipstick, panting softly with arousal and need for air, "...I wanted a taste."

"You wanna try?" The female goth asked breathlessly, a hopeful tone to her usually apathetic voice.  
Georgie just moaned at the back of his throat and took Evan's place as the taller goth got back on the bed next to Dylan. The youngest goth nervously touched his tongue to her soaked lips, gaining confidence when her taste burst on his tongue. He wanted more of that so he swirled his tongue around, making it flat to catch all of her. Henrietta moaned loudly and threaded her fingers through his long, black fringe encouragingly, "Oh fuck, Georgie...your tongue...so amazing! Don't stop!"  
His green eyes lit up at the praise and he moved the muscle faster and moaned against her, his hand wandering down to the fly of his jeans to unzip it.  
"Hun, when I say 'don't stop', I mean 'don't stop exactly what you're doing right now'." She murmured gently, "I'm really sensitive right now."  
"Sorry," The youngest goth mummbled in between licks, "I just love the way you taste."  
"S'okay, just slow down a bit." Henrietta smiled down at him and continued petting his hair.

Georgie now had a hand around his cock as he swirled his tongue around, dipping it inside her occassionaly and moaning all the while. He bucked into his own hand and he softly licked her tender clit, brushing his chin against her entrance. She came before he did and he gladly licked his lips as he backed off. Henrietta sat up and used the hand still in his hair to pull him into a heated kiss as her free one brushed off the hand on his dick to service him.  
It didn't take long before Georgie came in a glorious cumshot while giving a particularly loud moan of, "'R-retta!"  
"Georgie," The female goth breathed, "You have an amazingly talented tongue."  
"More like mouth entirely." Evan interjected from the nest of pillows he had made since Dylan had finally let him rest, "He's a natural at sucking dick too."  
Georgie let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at all the compliments, as well as a yawn at the back of his throat.  
Henrietta caught the action and mimicked it by reflex, "Georgie's right, we should get some sleep. It's damn near five in the morning!"  
Both Evan and Georgie were out within five minutes.

"So, are we going to make this a regular thing?" She asked the red highlighted teen.  
He shrugged, "Dunno...maybe once or twice a month. I don't think Evan could handle this too often."  
"...Cool, 'cause I'd like to do this again." She nodded to herself and curled up against the youngest goth.  
Dylan settled in to spoon with the curly-haired teen, "Totally."


	2. Enter Stan

**I woke myself up at 8am to write this thing...it's almost noon. *headdesk***  
**So enjoy the next installment of this story!**

* * *

On Monday morning the goth kids woke up to Henrietta's sappily sweet mom rapping on her door and telling her "precious baby angel" that it was eight fifteen and that breakfast was ready.  
A quick survey of the room almost made Dylan burst out laughing. Henri's bed was apparently too small for four goths with how Evan kicked in his sleep. The tall goth had at some point in the night managed to kick _himself_ off the bed and he was now lying on the black carpeted floor with one leg still hiked up on the bed. Georgie had squirmed his way, possibly to avoid being kicked by the older boy's long legs, up to the top of the bed and Henrietta had been using him as some sort of bizzare pillow, snuggling into his chest and stomach. Said girl now had the majority of the bed to herself, what with Evan half on the floor like a sleepwalking failure.

The pudgy goth girl groaned and curled under her real pillow to drown out her mom, "Ugh! What the fuck does she want?"  
"Ngh...I heard breakfast..." Evan picked his head up groggily, "How the hell did I get down here?"  
Dylan stretched and pulled on his black undershirt, "The same way you always do, Sir Kicks-a-lot. Someone wake Georgie up."  
Henri half-assedly flung an arm out from under her cocoon at the youngest goth, "George. Up. Now."  
The short boy rose like a zombie, clawing his way to the edge of the bed and staggering to the kitchen in search of, not brains, but coffee.

The other goths followed shortly after in the same pursuit.  
Both Dylan and Georgie just grabbed a cup and the younger all but downed the blackness, quickly pouring another and taking his time with the second cup.  
Henrietta and Evan had grown out of that "I only drink coffee black, like my tortured soul," phase and felt free to add sugar to their's, and to Henri's cup she added milk.

"Hey, Evan," Dylan smirked and pulled a Payday candy bar from the pantry.  
"What, Dyl?" The curly-haired goth yawned as he leaned his back in the counter, slowly nursing his own coffee.  
"You want some peanuts?" The red highlighted goth's tone was inoccent, but his impish smirk ruined it as he held the unwrapped candy up to his taller friend.  
Evan's brown eyes widened and he balked from the younger's hand, almost spilling his coffee, "The fuck, dude?! Dammit, get that crap away from me, you know I'm fucking allergic!"

Henrietta rolled her emerald eyes as the two started a "game" of peanut tag, "I told my mom to stop buying those."  
Georgie made a small noise of agreement as he was just now joining the land of the living.  
"Seriously, Dylan!" Evan yelled from the living room, "I don't have my Epipen, get it the fuck away from me!"  
"Okay okay," Dylan sighed and tossed the candy in the trash, "Relax, I wasn't going to actually touch you with it."  
"Whether you were or weren't isn't the point." The goth girl interjected, "He's severely allergic, one accidental touch and he could have a reaction. I don't feel like spending my Monday in the Emergency Department because you decided it would be funny to scare Evan with a candy bar."

"Fine, God!" The valley goth huffed as he slumped into the chair opposite Georgie, "I don't need a lecture, _Mother_."  
This comment earned him a thwack on the back of the head from the goth girl.

Soon the gaggle of goths all piled into Henrietta's mom's light blue Honda.  
Evan leaned his head on the window and absently kicked the underside of the driver's seat.  
"Evan! Cut it out!" Henrietta snapped as she tried to get the car to start up in the cold morning air.  
The tall goth stopped kicking, only to have his foot start twitching and hopping up and down quickly, Georgie was already half-asleep again and Dylan just sighed and lit a cigarette to ease his morning irritation.

"Are we actually going to school?" He asked impatiently.  
"Fuck no. It's an A Day, which means I have gym, Evan has chemistry, and you have history." Henri muttered as she fiddled with the key, "And Georgie has algebra first thing, I'm not putting him through that bullshit. Start dammit!"  
As if it were actually afraid of the pudgy girl's wrath the car roared to life and she backed out onto the road, gloved hand reaching down to turn up the heat, "Hot air takes forever in this thing...we're going to the barn."

The barn was an abandoned farmhouse, surprisingly warm and insulated by bales of hay, with a thick carpet of it in the hayloft where the goths hung out.  
Dylan stepped into the relative warmth, shaking the cold from his limbs and finding the ladder.  
Henri was first up the ladder, followed by Evan who was craddling a sleeping Georgie under his coat, and Dylan brought up the rear.  
Once situated the goth girl leaned on a haystack, pulling out her poetry book from her large purse and she continued writing on the one about raindrops on moonlit tombstones.  
Georgie curled into her side and yawned, probably just now realizing they weren't in school.

Dylan rooted through his messanger bag and grabbed his sketchbook and a fine tipped pen to work on his drawing of a rose winding around an empty glass bottle. There was no real reason for it, he just felt like trying to draw the stem's distortion in the glass.  
Evan just watched him or at times he got up and just started walking around, feeling the safe places to walk with his cane, and exploring the loft.  
"Hey," The red highlighted goth stopped drawing, "I think I hear a car."  
"What?" Henrietta listened for a moment and shook her head, "I don't hear anything, Dyl."

"I swore I heard something..." He stood and grabbed Evan's arm, "Lets go peek out the window."  
The window was at the far front of the barn, out of Henrietta's sight as it was behind the hay-dune she was sitting against.  
It was cracked at the edges and round like an attic window, showing that only their blue Honda rested under the bare trees.  
"See, Dylan?" Evan gestured to the window, "No cars besides ours. Are you sure y-"  
"Shut up." Dylan crashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss and his arms looped over Evan's shoulders, making the taller boy stoop.

The tall goth moaned into the kiss, his chocolate eyes that had flown wide open in surprise now fluttered shut and his hand that wasn't holding his cane settled on Dylan's hips.  
"Needed to get away?" Evan asked in a breathless tone when they backed off, a slight smirk on his lips.  
"Yeah...I was having Artist's Block." The shorter goth explained, "It was making it hard to focus and you wouldn't stop pacing."  
"Sorry." The older boy muttered as he backed off and leaned on the wall.  
"Don't be." Dylan quickly trapped the taller goth against the wall, breathing on his neck teasingly, "Just help me."

Evan was about to ask what he was supposed to do about Dylan's artist block, but as the younger goth moved his hips the curly-haired teen bit his lip. Dylan's erection was fairly prominent and pressing against his own rapidly hardening organ.  
"Wow, that's pretty hard, Dyl." He smirked and his breathing involuntarily picked up, "Did you walk all the way over here like that?"  
The shorter boy nodded and ground their hips together harder, "Yes, and it's been driving me crazy."  
Evan pushed on Dylan's shoulders until he got the clue to switch places.

The taller boy sank to his knees and started to undo the red highlighted boy's black pants, glancing up playfully, "You poor thing, let me help you out."  
Dylan unbuttons his grey button down shirt with one hand, the other was idly up near his mouth and his warm panting was making his fingers soft with moisture.  
Once his pants were at his knees Evan leaned forward and licked a broad path over the shorter boy's length through his boxer briefs, making Dylan moan into his hand and buck upward.  
"Looks like someone wants to come out and play..." The tall goth gently pulled the elastic down over the swollen member, holding it in his right hand and kissing the side before licking the head.

Dylan's hand darted down to tangle in the tall goth's ebony curls and control the pace.  
Evan moaned around his length at the forceful treatment, feeling his own need throbbing in his black skinny jeans.  
He subconciously reached down to unzip the constricting pants, but the hand that unbuttoned the other goth's shirt is now on his wrist.  
"Ah ah ah," Dylan grips those dark curls and pulls him off, scolding with that glint in his hazel eyes that Evan knows so well, "You don't touch yourself until I say so. You know the rule."  
The tall goth swallowed breathlessly, he had forgotten their rule. When they started this whole deboggle it was agreed that Dylan was in charge because he was the sadist and Evan craved the rough treatment. During their first time the rule of Evan not being able to do anything until Dylan said so was established.

"Sorry." The taller boy apologised half-heartedly.  
Dylan smirked and brought the other goth back to his length, "Don't apologise, just suck, bitch."  
Evan mentally rolled his eyes, but outwardly swallowed his cock obediently, it was their game after all.  
He pulled away a few times to catch his breath properly and to lick his lips before Dylan came with a strangled moan.  
The red highlighted goth caught his breath and shook himself before giving permission, "Okay, you can touch yourself."  
Evan's black fingernails were at his zipper in a heartbeat and he shimmed out of his jeans, his left hand curling around the aching shaft.  
"No underwear?" Dylan lick his lips and raised an eyebrow as he buttoned his grey shirt, "Were you expecting this?"  
"N-no...these jeansss are...tight e-enough..." Evan explained mid-moan as he pumped furiously, reaching his peak quickly and tucking the sated organ back into his skinny jeans.

"You guys were gone for a while." Henrietta's smile said she knew what had happened.  
Dylan scowled at the remark, "Tch, not long enough for Georgie to wake up."  
"Hey," She glared at the pockmarked teen, "You leave my baby bat outta this, he was up awfully late last night."  
All the goths, sans the youngest, blushed scarlet at the mention of their adventure the previous night. They hadn't addressed it or even mentioned it at all.  
Evan coughed to break the tension, "It's getting close to noon, who's hungry?"  
"I am!" Dylan said a little too quickly.  
"Me too!" Henri raised her hand and went about waking Georgie.

The drive to Bennys was quiet, uncomfortably so, but thankfully short.  
They slid into their usual booth and Georgie seemed to be actually awake as he blinked and yawned the sleep away.  
The cranky old lady wasn't there as it wasn't her shift, so this college age girl with glasses and a cheery smile took their order.  
"Hi, I'm Jamie!" She chirpped, her brown hair up in a ponytail and a plethora of buttons on her apron, "I'll be taking care of you guys! What can I get you?"  
"Coffee, all four of us and bring creamer." Henri quipped distractedly as she pointlessly looked over the menu.  
"Four coffees, got it!" Jamie didn't bother to write it down and she quickly darted back to the kitchen to brew a pot.

"She's new." Dylan remarked.  
"Obviously." Henrietta rolled her eyes.  
"I give her one week." Evan deadpanned as he counted out six packets of real sugar, "That happy-go-lucky adittude will dry up real quick."  
"Coffee," Jamie announced as she passed out the mugs and poured the hot drink, "Now, what can I get you guys to eat?"  
Henrietta knew their order by heart, "The red streaked boy wants the clam chowder, the tall boy next to him wants the Moons Over My Hammy, the short kid wants the All You Can Eat pancakes, and I'll have the Lemon Pepper Grilled Tilapia."  
Jamie finished writing the order, "Alright, I'll bring it out when it's ready."

"Hey," Evan nodded to a booth by the window opposite their's, "Isn't that Stan?"  
"Interesting." Dylan sipped his coffee, "The jock skipped school."  
"Stan!" Henri called over, "What are you doing here?"  
Stan shrugged and stirred his Sprite, "I didn't want to go to school, same as you."  
"Ooookay...?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.  
"What Henrietta meant is why are you at Bennys of all places?" Evan clarified as he added sugar to his steaming coffee, "It's not a normal hangout for you non-goths."

"Non-goths?" Stan stood up and after Henri nodded he sat down next to her, "What happened to calling us conformists?"  
Dylan shrugged and swirled his coffee in the cup, "I guess we grew out of it. Looking back, we were kinda..."  
"Immature?" Evan offered after a moment of the red haired goth's searching for the right word.  
"Yeah," Dylan nodded.  
Henrietta turned to Stan, "We were pretty conformist ourselves, actually. We conformed to what people thought goths are, which is so not true."  
"So..." Stan nodded to himself, "If I wanted to be a goth again..."

"If you want to, sure." Henri shrugged and sipped on her coffee.  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, "So do I still have to drink black coffee, smoke, and write poetry about how life sucks?"  
"No, you can do whatever you normally do." Dylan looked over Stan's shoulder, "Food's here."  
"Yeah, you just hang out with us." Evan started with his hashbrowns, "But, it would be nice if you looked the part."  
"I do have some grey jeans and a black t-shirt." Stan offered, looking worried that his wardrobe wouldn't be gothic enough.

"Relax, Stan." Henrietta smirked at his worrying, "You don't have to be extravagent like us. We've been goth for longer so we have the clothes to match. If you want we can go thrift store shopping, they have some real gems."  
"Okay, cool." He visibly relaxed, then he cocked his head, "So do I have to go by Raven again?"  
"Not really." Henri nudged Georgie awake so he'd eat, "We used to have nicknames, but they got lost somewhere down the line."  
"Really? What were they?" Stan asked as he sipped on his straw.  
"Fuck if I remember." She sighed and picked at her fish, "Do you, Evan?"

"Yeah," He put his toasted ham sandwich down, "I was Morose, Dylan was Migrane, Georgie was Malaise, and you were Mayhem. We named ourselves after Misery's cousins from Ruby Gloom. We stopped using them because we kept forgetting them."  
"I hated that mine was after that annoying girl on the boat..." Dylan grummbled.  
"But you sound just like her." Georgie joked with a grin.  
Henrietta snickered and mimicked the valley girl character, "I'm queen of the world!"  
Dylan scowled and sulked at his soup, "Shut up!"

Stan watched this exchange with surprised amusement, "Wow...you guys laugh and joke now."  
"Sure, goths have plenty of humor," Georgie smiled with purple lips, "It's dark humor, but it's humor all the same.  
The former jock smiled, "I think I'm going to like being goth again."


	3. Thrift Store Fun

**I posted something on time!  
I'm so proud of myself~**  
**I forgot to mention it, but Stan is 16 like Henrietta.**  
**Who's ready for some mild melodrama?**

* * *

It was friday morning before the goths decided it was a good time to go shopping.  
Stan was anxious about skipping another day of school, but felt a little reassured that he didn't have any major tests or projects.

"Morning Henrietta! Where's the rest of the guys?" Stan asked as he hopped into the warmth of Henrietta's car. He was wearing his grey pants and a red jacket over the black shirt, as well as finding his old black poofball hat to wear in the already freezing fall weather of South Park.  
"We have to go pick them up." She explained as she popped an Emilie Autumn CD in the player, turning it to play Misery Loves Company, "Georgie's house is only three blocks from mine, and Dylan's next door to him. It's Evan we have to go out of the way to get, he lives near the trailer park."  
"My friend Kenny lives in the trailer park." Stan remarked, "I wonder if they've met?"  
Henri shrugged and took a left down Georgie's street, "Dunno. They might have seen eachother or something."

"What the hell took you so long?!" Dylan rasped as he scrammbled into the back seat followed by a drowsy Georgie, "I was freezing my nads off out there!"  
"Sorry, Dyl." Henrietta laughed as the soft spoken goth shivered in her rearveiw mirror, "But I had to pick up the noob."  
Stan waved sheepishly from the front seat only to recieve a glare from Dylan and a yawn from the youngest goth.  
"Ignore him, he's always a little cranky when he has to wait in the cold." She reassured as she turned up the heat, "A few minutes in the car and he'll be back to his normal joking self."  
"I bet Evan was smart and waited inside." Georgie mummbled as he snuggled into the flowered seat cover.

It turns out Georgie was right and as Henri pulled into the driveway the group could see Evan peeking out the off-white lace curtains of the window next to the door. A split-second later he was joined by a fluffy peaches and creme colored cat who sniffed at the window and opened it's pink mouth in a silent meow.  
As Evan stepped through the front door, he looked out of place with the simple and slightly effeminate house, his black trench coat billowing in the autumn wind.  
"I told you he would be inside." Georgie teased as Evan opened the back door, smirking at the boy sitting next to him.  
"Shut up you little squirt." Dylan scowled at the teasing, but his voice held no bite.  
"Sounds like you two waited outside again." The tall goth snickered.

"You have a cat?" Stan turned in his seat slightly to look back at him.  
"Yeah, he's my mom's 'fur-child'..." Evan rolled his eyes and snorted, "Jasper was having his morning freak out and I think you guys coming by just made it worse. He was darting up and down the stairs and fucking galloping down the hallway like a retard."  
The newbie nodded and smiled, "But he is pretty cute, he's so fluffy."  
Dylan peered around Stan's seat with a confused expression, "Ooookay?"  
Stan blushed and shrunk down in his seat, "Oh, I uh...have a soft spot for animals..."  
"Okay cool. So, are you going to be a vet or something?" Dylan asked as he watched the trees pass in a blur.  
"Maybe...I dunno..." He replied distractedly as Henri changed the track to Marry Me.

The thrift shop was an old house that had been converted into a church, but now it was full of second hand clothes.  
Henrietta dashed off to the dress section which left the boys behind to take Stan in hand and make him a proper goth.  
"So what kind of clothes do you like?" Evan asked as he leafed through some vests and Dylan disappeared into the racks of clothes.  
"Uh...I dunno, I like to be comfortable." Stan shrugged and looked down at his plain clothes, "I think something like what I'm wearing would be nice."  
The taller goth looked him up and down, "So...something similar to what Georgie wears maybe? He found some skinny jeans here last week that were pretty nice."  
"Hey guys, c'mere!" Dylan's voice came from the bathroom-turned-dressing room.

"What is it D-" Evan sighed and opened the door, only to be stopped mid-sentence by the red highlighted boy's attire.  
"So what do you guys think? Simply trez chick, right?" Dylan was doing random poses in a slinky wine red dress, black elbow length gloves, black high heels, and the gaudiest jeweled necklace that Stan had ever seen.  
Georgie simply turned on his heel and left the dressing room without a word.  
The curly-haired goth snapped out of it first, "What the hell, Dylan?!"  
"Is...is that a tiara?" The other boy pointed at Dylan's hair. Sure enough there was a fake tiara like girls used for halloween costumes nestled in his chemically dyed hair.  
Dylan put his hands on his hips and pouted, "Aw, c'mon guys! It looks pretty good for thrift store clothes, right?"  
Evan snickered and shook his head, smiling, "Only you would wear something as outlandish as that. You look like one of those girls who decided to dress up in her mommy's clothes in order to look like a grown up. All you're missing is a big sunhat and sunglasses."

"Tch, like you know anything about fashion. You've worn the same type of clothes since you were in the third grade." The soft spoken teen scoffed and crossed his arms, his high heeled foot tapping the floor irritably.  
"I managed to help you and Georgie pick out clothes, so yes, I think I do." The tall goth raised an eyebrow smugly, "Now take that garish outfit off and help me find stuff for Stan."  
Stan's expression seemed pensive as they walked back to the rack of jeans.  
"What wrong, Stan?" Evan asked, glancing over his shoulder as he searched through the pants. Georgie had wandered off to pick through the scarfs and Henrietta was still over by the dresses.  
"It's just...it feels weird that you guys are calling me Stan." He explained, "It just feels strange since all through grade school and middle you guys called me Raven, even just passing in the halls."

"If it makes you feel better, we can still call you Raven." Evan handed him a few pairs of black pants, "Go try these on."  
Stan nodded and opened the door to the dressing room, "Okay sure, but you guys don't want to have nicknames too?"  
"We usually forget them." The taller boy replied with an apologetic look, "But it might be fun to make new ones and- DYLAN!"  
"...What?" The shorter boy questioned as he stood in front of the mirror in a calf length, pale blue easter dress that had poofy short sleeves, white lace trim, and a floral print. The black buckle shoes, white knee high stockings, and white silk gloves really brought the outfit together. He rounded on the taller goth with a look of determination, "I don't care what you say. This outfit looks friggin' adorable."  
Evan just chuckled and put his hand under Dylan's chin to kiss him, "Okay, Dyl, you win. It's cute."

Stan coughed from behind them, "Um, I'm right here, y'know..."  
"So? What do you want, a medal?" Dylan huffed impatiently, wanting more of Evan.  
The curly-haired boy tsked at his short lover, "Now, Dylan, play nice with the newbie. I think you'd react the same way if Stan and Wendy started sucking face in front of you."  
"No I wouldn't." Dylan disagreed as he started kissing Evan's neck, "I'd just leave them alone. Hint hint."  
The tall goth shook his head and stepped back from him, frowning and crossing his arms, "Dammit, Dylan, you don't listen for shit."

"Oh not this again." Dylan rolled his hazel eyes and started taking off the shoes and gloves, "Are you really going to start sulking like a girl on her period?"  
"No!" Evan snapped, his whole stance and expression reading Pissed Off, "I'm going to sulk like a person with a lover who doesn't fucking listen to them!"  
"Oh please." The shorter goth sighed, "Save me the melodrama, Evan."  
"You're an _ass_!" With that said, Evan stormed out of the changing room and left the store.  
Stan swallowed and looked back and forth between Dylan and the door, "Sh-should I go after him?"  
"I wouldn't if I were you, he's got anger issues." The other boy replied as he tried to unzip the dress, "He's probably pacing the parking lot and screaming his head off."

Stan nodded, but left the dressing room anyway onlt to be acosted by Henrietta.  
"What happened?" She asked with worry etched on her features, "I saw Evan leave the store and he was pretty pissed."  
"He and Dylan got into a fight, I think." Stan told her and her expression softened, "Does this happen a lot?"  
"Unfortunately...but they always make up a few days later." She explained, "I think it's their mental age gap, Evan is pretty mature and Dylan is...well, pretty immature. It's only natural that they clash like this ocassionally."  
"Dylan said it was a bad idea to go after Evan, but I thought that when two people have an argument that they want someone to talk to." He glanced at the front door with concern.  
Henrietta sighed and shrugged, "It's worth a shot and he might have cooled down by now. You go talk to him and I'll handle Dylan."

Stan nodded and ran off to find the curly-haired goth.  
Evan wasn't too far actually, he was sitting on the bottom steps smoking a cigarette.  
"H-hey Evan...you okay?" The younger boy asked cautiously as he stood next to him.  
"No." Evan didn't even look up, he just took another drag, "I'm sick of Dylan doing whatever the hell he feels like. I don't mind giving up the control in the bedroom, but in situations like that back there, I would like for him to listen to me more often. When I say no, I fucking mean _no_."  
"Yeah, I see your point." Stan agreed and sat down next to him, "So, what are you going to do now?"  
"...Go back in I guess." The taller goth stood up and stepped on the cigarette butt, "I don't plan on talking to Dylan for a while though."  
"Understandable." The shorter boy shrugged as they headed back in.

The rest of the shopping went by without a hitch and Stan ended up with a pair of black, red, and white skinny jeans, a black long sleeve v-neck shirt, a grey turtleneck sweater, a denim vest with a black velvet collar that laced up the back with stiff black velvet ties, and a white three-quarter sleeve t-shirt with a black collar and sleeves.  
"Nice haul." Henrietta smiled at the bags, "That should get you started nicely."  
Stan smiled back, but inside he was worried by the tension he could feel in the air. He was sitting between Evan and Dylan in the back seat as a buffer and the awkward silence was driving him nuts.  
When they finally arrived at Henrietta's house and got out of the car Stan let out a sigh of relief at no longer having to be the buffer.

"The school called." Bradley scolded from the kitchen table, "You skipped school again, Sis."  
"What else is new you little dork?" Henri rolled her eyes and lead the group to her room, "I swear, he acts like it's a new thing. I skip at least two or three days a week."  
"How are you going to pass 11th grade?" Stan asked seriously.  
Henrietta snorted, "Barely. I have a C to D average right now. Besides, the only class I go to on a regular basis is theater."  
"Henri wants to be a Shakesperian actress." Georgie whispered to Stan, "She's really good."  
"I'm going to go make coffee." Henri announced, "Georgie, you want to help me?"  
"Kay." The young goth hopped off her bed to join her.  
Stan bit his lip at the idea of being left with Evan and Dylan, and ran out of the room, yelling in a joking manner, "Uh...I've never made coffee, teach me O Dark Ones!"

"What's with him?" Evan asked aloud.  
"Dunno." Dylan answered without thinking.  
The two goths looked over at each other with matching scowls.  
"I wasn't talking to you, asshole." The taller goth snarked.  
The soft spoken boy crossed his arms, "They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."  
"Whatever." Evan laid down on the bed and glared at the poor innocent ceiling.  
Dylan bit his lip and sighed, sitting down on the bed and ignoring the way the other boy shifted his long legs away.  
"We do this every other week and it takes days before we are normal again...can't we just skip the sulk period and make up now?" He asked the curly-haired teen.  
The reply he recived was a deep sigh and a reproachful look, "...Fine. But next time we're in public like that and I give signals that clearly mean No, listen to me and stop."  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Dylan relented and he braced himself over Evan, "I was just being the horny bastard that I am."

Evan snorted in a laugh and pulled the other boy down, "C'mere you horny bastard."  
Dylan moaned into the kiss happily and crawled up on the bed on top of the tall goth, moving his mouth to kiss and bite down Evan's throat. The curly-haired teen let out a soft moan at the assault and bucked up against the body above. Dylan quickly unbuttoned the white shirt and started peppering the alabaster skin there with love bites and licks, making the taller goth cry out more.  
The soft spoken teen reached the waistband of Evan's pants and nuzzled his nose against the faint happy trail or ebony hair that lead to his target. Looking up he saw that the taller boy had shrugged out of his shirt and coat, a red scattering of bites clearly visible all over his pale torso and neck. Dylan sat up and stripped out of his own shirt and started undoing Evan's jeans, once again the warm organ was immediately visible thanks to the curly-haired teen going commando. The tall goth's breth hitched when Dylan touched his bobbing member, the organ literally jumping.

"Look at you, you're so excited, your dick is twitching for attention." The red highlighted goth teased as his pumped the shaft and shimmed out of his own pants and underwear. He searched his pants and came back with a condom and a travel sized tube of lubricant, lathering up his fingers and reaching down to tease Evan's entrance. As he put the first finger in the taller goth let out a shakey breath and wrapped a hand around his dick to distract from the initial feeling. Dylan prepped him quickly, feeling anxious to be back inside his lover.  
He teasingly nudged his latex covered erection against the prepped entrance, "You want it, Evan?" Evan let out a frustrated growl as he tried to push himself down, but the shorter goth had a firm hold on his hips.  
"Dammit all! Dyl, please...don't tease me, just put it in!" The curly-haired teen begged and Dylan buried himself to the hilt in the lanky teen, earning a loud moan, "Oh fuck yes!"

Dylan started a hard pace, trying to seek out their zenith as quickly as possible. He moaned sharply when he felt Evan's long black fingernails scraping at his back and snapped his hips forward in arousal. The boys kept the pace constant until the end where Dylan's thrust became erratic and more forceful as he neared his peek. He reached between them and started stroking the taller boy's length, determined to come together. Evan leaned up and connected their mouths in a french kiss, both crying out into the kiss as they climaxed. Dylan fell to the side and pulled off the condom to throw it in the trash, grimmacing slightly because there are few things more disgusting than a used condom.

"Well that was quick." Georgie commented from the doorway, making the two boys freak out and grab Henrietta's comforter to cover up.  
"Yeah, that has to be a new record." Henri agreed as she sipped on her coffee.  
"...I'M BLIND." Stan exclaimed in shock.


	4. Oysters Are Sexy

**I worked for 5 hours on this 4,000 word thing I call a chapter...**  
**Now my back hurts and I have a huge headache, but it was worth it!**  
**I'm going to go try to pass out now, if my mom will allow such a thing during the middle of the day.**

**Please review,  
I like to know how you see the characters and such so that I can bounce ideas off of you guys through PMing.**

**Oh and beware of the sappy, fluffy ending to this chapter...  
Seriously, you'll get type II diabetes from the sweetness if you're not careful.**

* * *

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Stan whined as the group sat in the usual booth at Benny's.  
"Aren't we, like, a bit old to dress up and go trick or treating?" Dylan asked, lazily stirring his coffee.  
"Okay, maybe we're too old to go up to people's houses and ask for candy...well, Georgie isn't," The blue eyed goth waved a hand at the small boy who perked up at the word candy, "But you're never too old to dress up."  
"Halloween is only a week or so away." Henrietta sighed, "Trying to get together a costume now would be so stressful and it would turn out shitty."

Evan stopped staring at the ceiling in a bored fashion and nodded, "Yeah, anything we'd come up with would be last minute ideas, y'know, the kind you pull out your ass?"  
Dylan snorted into his coffee and started sputtering before he managed to choke out, "Dammit, Evan, warn me before you go cracking lame jokes! Nearly shot coffee out my nose, dude..."  
The tall goth snickered, "You laugh at the weirdest stuff, how am I supposed to know what sets you off?"  
Georgie's eyes went wide and he blinked a few time, "What'd you say?"

"Uh, I said, how am I supposed to know what sets Dyl off?" Evan replied, confusion tinting his voice.  
"Oh...sorry, I swore I heard something different." The short goth shook his head.  
"Like?" Henri pressed, curious as to what he thought he heard.  
Georgie blushed a bit, "I thought he said, how am I supposed to know what _gets_ you off..."  
Needless to say, Dylan nearly inhaled his coffee for the second time that day.

"Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided. Decided. Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end." Evan sang as he paced around Dylan, the shorter goth wearing a dress from backstage, "Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."  
The tall goth sharply brought his hand around to loosely circle his prey's neck, "What raging _fire_ shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks it's door, what sweet seduction lies before us?"  
"Past the point of no return, the final threshold." Evan ran his hands from Dylan's neck to his shoulder, down his arm, and on to his hands, "What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?"

"Scene." Dylan announced, the song was an exscript only.  
"Wonderful job boys, the mask and dress were a nice touch." Miss Winters applauded and marked down their grades, "Very good projection, Evan."  
The tall, auburn-haired woman gestured to the class seated in the audience in front of her, "Did everyone hear him? That's how you have to sing on stage in a musical to make sure that even the people in the very back can hear you."  
She checked her list, "Alrighty, the last group for today will be Henrietta, Stan and George- Oops, sorry kiddo, Georg_ie_. I'm still getting to know you kids."

"Our performance is the full song Pirelli's Miracle Elixir from Tim Burton's Sweeny Todd." Henrietta announced before leaning down to whisper to Miss Winters, "Stan hasn't really had time to practice with us since he just transfered classes, but he still wants to try."  
"Good for him, I'll be sure to take his enthusiasm into account." The drama teacher nodded, smiling warmly at the blue-eyed boy.  
"Scene!" Henrietta called out, signaling that they were about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please?" Georgie's voice startled the entire first row, "Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered with hair, what ought not to be there?"  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare. Gentlemen, you are about to see something wot rose from the _dead_!" The small goth held the note with gusto before shaking his black hair, "On the top of my head."  
The song continued with Georgie belting out the lyrics like he was born to do it.

"Pardon me, Ma'am, what's that awful stench?" Stan turned asked an imaginary woman.  
"Are we standing near an open trench?" Henrietta pondered, "Pardon me, Sir, what's that awful stench?"  
The newbie goth shrugged, "Must be standing near an open trench."  
"Buy Pirelli's Miracle elixir. Anything what's slick, sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's. When they see how thick, Sir, you can have your pick, Sir, of the girls!" Georgie told the audience as he handed the prop bottle to the taller boy, "Wanna buy a bottle, Mister?"

Stan examined the bottle, "What is this?"  
Henri sang in unison, "What is this?"  
He frowned at the glass and handed it to her, "Smells like piss."  
She wrinkled her nose and passed it back, "Smells like- Ew!"  
Stan shook his head, "Looks like piss."  
Henrietta turned to an imaginary person in their 'crowd', "Wouldn't touch it if I were you, Dear."  
"This is piss," Stan announced with a sneer, "Piss with ink."

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, Sir." Georgie continued.  
"Keep it off your boots, Sir. Eats right through." Stan advised another imaginary person.  
The young goth sped up, "Yes, get Pirelli's! Use a bottle of it. Ladies seem to love it!"  
"Flies do too." Henrietta interrupted with a smirk, "Scene."

Miss Winters clapped when they all bowed, "That was fantastic! Very nice accents kiddos."  
Stan looked relieved that he hadn't froze up and bombed, "That was actually kinda...fun."  
Henri elbowed his arm as they went bakc to their seats, "See? I told you Drama class is fun."  
Georgie cleared his throat and winced, "I think I overdid it..."  
Evan smiled at the younger boy, "Just try not to talk or smoke for a bit, and drink some water."  
"...'Kay." The short goth nodded, croaking, "Thanks."

"So...what are you guys doing this weekend?" Stan asked as they walked back to Henri's car after school.  
Said girl shrugged, "Not much. We get together at my place sometimes and do a poetry reading."  
"Or we just hang out, listen to Bauhaus, and do our own hobbies." Evan added as he slid into the back seat.  
"Your own hobbies?" The newbie goth echoed questioningly, "Like what?"  
"Well, I like to draw." Dylan explained as he climbed in beside Stan, "Henri really likes poetry and writing. Georgie usually crashes out or he plays video games on Henri's old Play Station 1." He glanced over at the tallest goth, "And Evan...well, he doesn't really do much beside watch me draw and zone out. Sometimes, though, he'll play with Georgie."

"Video games..." Stan smiled and nodded to himself, "Doesn't sound really all that different from what me and Kyle do."  
"What did you think we did on the weekends?" Henrietta asked as she backed out of the parking lot, "Make sacrifices to Satan so we can get the concert tickets we really, really want?"  
Stan looked afronted and shook his head, "No! No, I just...you guys seemed so...like a single entity back when we were kids. It's hard to picture you guys acting like normal, 'conformist' kids, y'know?"  
Dylan made a dismissive noise and flipped his bangs, "Oh please...we all have our likes and dislikes, as trivial as they may be, that set us apart."

"Yeah, like how Dylan likes onions on everything." Evan shrugged and looked out the window at the red-orange trees, "I hate even the smell of them. But I love oysters, and it makes him sick to watch me eat them."  
"Oh c'mon, they're all slimy and just...ew!" The pockmarked boy shuddered at the thought before he calmed down and gave a perverted smirk, "But I do love what they are and how they get you all hot and bothered."  
Stan raised an eyebrow, "What they are? I thought you said they were slimy and gross."

"No." Evan rolled his brown eyes, blushing and looking irritated, "He means that they are an aphrodesiac...perverted bastard."  
"A what?" Stan and Georgie asked in unison, looking surprised at each other.  
"An aphrodesiac is a substance that increases arousal." Dylan explained with a serious face, which was shattered seconds later by his devilish grin, "Which in layman's terms means, stuff that makes you horny!"  
Evan groaned in embarassment and hit his head against the window repeatedly.

"Henrietta, welcome home, sweetie!" Henri's mom chirped from the kitchen as she bustled to grab her coat, ignoring her daughter's groan to leave her alone, "I'm sorry to dash out like this, honey, but I don't feel like cooking tonight since Bradley is at a sleep over. So I'm going to go pick up a To Go order from a restraunt. Is there anything in particular that you would like?"  
Henrietta sighed, but suggested, "Well, I guess Jimmy's would be okay. I'm in the mood for their Southwest Chicken Pasta."  
"Sure thing, sweetie." Her mom paused, "Should I grab something for your friends too?"  
"I guess, sure. They're spending the night since it's Friday." Henri shrugged and looked back at the boys, "What do you guys want?"  
"I like the Cajun Jumbalya." Dylan offered.  
Georgie thought for a moment, "Popcorn shrimp with fries is fine with me."

Stan blushed and looked at the floor, "I really don't want to impose, Ma'am, but uh, Bowtie Salmon would be nice?"  
Henrietta's mom smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Aw, you are so sweet, it's no trouble, dear. Evan, sweetheart?"  
Evan colored at the attention and his jaw locked up like it always did when he was put on the spot outside of drama class.  
Dylan smirked and poked the tall goth's ticklish side, prompting an involuntary squeak, "Hey, Evan, why don't you get the fried oysters? Since you're _so fond_ of them."  
Henri's mom missed the sly leer on the red highlighted teen's lips, "Is that what you'd like? With fries or something else?"  
"Fries are fine...thanks." Evan bit out with a glare at the shorter boy who was snickering behind his hand.  
"Okey dokey then," Her mom grabbed the keys from the table, "I'll pick up a two liter of Coke as well. Be back in half an hour."

True to her word, roughly thirty minutes later she came back through the door with two large bags of food from Jimmy's Seafood and a bottle of Coca Cola tucked under one arm with the practiced ease that only a mother has.  
"Kids! Food's here!" She called cheerfully as she unloaded on the kitchen table and went to grab cups from the cuboard, filling them halfway with ice cubes since the Coke wasn't cold.  
"Thanks, mom." Henri replied as she sorted out whose food was in which box and distributed the ceasar salads, "We're going to eat in my room, 'kay?"  
"Alright, but be careful and take napkins with you." Her mom poured the glasses for each teen.

"Your mom is really nice." Stan said once back in her room with his pasta and drink.  
"Yeah, but sometimes it gets...smothering." Henri frowned as she sighed.  
"Almost reminds me of my mom...well, when she's not with her boyfriend." Evan carefully ate his fries which were covered in ketchup, keeping his fingers away from the red sugar loaded stuff, "She acts all giggly, like she's a high school girl. It's disturbing."  
"She has a boyfriend?" Stan asked in disbelief, "But she's your mom."  
"She's had at least five of them." The tall goth rolled his eyes and poked at his salad, "It's been like this since I was seven."

"Did your dad just walk out when you were born or something?" Stan asked bluntly, then he blushed at his lack of tact, "Sorry, dude, I didn't mean-"  
"No, Stan it's cool." Evan interrupted, giving him a small smile, "And no, he didn't...they divorced when I was seven. Something about my mom being a nutcase and my dad being an asshole. At least that's what I remember them yelling at each other."  
"Oh, sorry dude..." Stan gave a half-smile, "So he was there for you guys early on?"  
"Yeah, I guess." The curly-haired teen shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "But they weren't married until I was damn near two."  
The younger boy raised an eyebrow, "What? Seriously? So that makes you a...well, a..."  
"Bastard Child, yes." Evan smirked and laughed a little, "So when people call me a bastard, they're right."

"You haven't touched your oysters, Evan dearest." Dylan cooed from Henri's bed with a devious look.  
"Fine, asshole." Evan popped one of the fried shellfish in his mouth and chewed before flashing the pockmarked boy a veiw of his half chewed food.  
"Aw dude, sick!" Stan laughed at Dylan's reaction which was to turn slightly green and tightly shut his hazel eyes.  
"That. Is. _Disgusting_." Dylan muttered, gagging.  
"Serves you right for being a perverted asshole." Evan scolded as he popped another one in his mouth.  
"It's not my fault that you get hot under the collar when you eat them." Dylan objected, "I just enjoy the benefits."  
"Dude, can you guys talk about something _besides_ sex while we're eating?" Stan whined as he tried to enjoy his food.

"What's wrong with sex, Stan?" Henrietta asked as she scooted closer to him, "You embarassed?"  
"No!" He quickly answered, blushing at her proximedy, "I just don't think it's appropriate dinner talk, that's all."  
"I'm younger than you." Georgie stated simply, "If anyone should be squeemish about sex it's me."  
"Okay, first Evan and Dylan are all over each other, and now you guys are all over me?" Stan swallowed, "What's up with you guys and the sexual stuff?"  
Henrietta shrugged and put a hand on his leg as she spoke into his ear, "We seek out each other's warmth and comfort, it's only human nature."  
"Y-yeah but..." The newbie goth crossed his legs to hide his growing problem, "Isn't it weird to do this with everyone here?"  
"We've done it before." Dylan smirked at the memory, "One Sunday night we had a friggin' sweet orgy!"

Stan's blue eyes went wide at that, "Are...are you serious?!"  
"As a heart attack." Dylan assured, "You can ask Evan...if he remembers, that is. We did work him pretty hard."  
Evan's blush encompassed is face, neck, and ears, "Yes, I remember! I'm not sure we should be talking about this anymore..."  
"Aw, are you worried about Stan finding out that around your fifth orgasm you started crying?" The pockmarked goth teased his taller lover who at this point could be confused with a tomato.  
"DYLAN!" The curly-haired goth snarled and tackled him, "Shut up, he doesn't need to know shit like that! You always do thi-"  
The shorter goth shot up to cut him off with a kiss.

Evan moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips down against Dylan's, breaking away only to have the smaller boy latch onto his neck, "Dammit, Dyl don't...don't..."  
"Don't what?" Dylan asked teasingly before biting his throat sharply.  
"Don't stop!" The tall goth yelled at the bite, tossing his head back to give him more access.  
Stan couldn't look away from the lustful display. He was only able to stop when he felt Henri's hand apply more pressure and her lips on his.  
Georgie pouted, everyone had a partner but him. The youngest goth remedied this by sneaking behind Evan to unbutton his white button-down shirt and caress his pale skin.

"Oh fuck, Georgie..." Evan whispered and arched to the touches.  
Dylan made short work of the taller boy's pants, flipping them so he could have a better angle. Georgie huffed at having been removed from the situation, but the pockmarked boy saw his expression and leaned over to kiss him.  
"Relax, Georgie, we won't leave you hanging. I promise." He whispered against the boy's purple lips, "For now, I have to handle Evan, so just watch."  
The small boy nodded and decided to make himself useful by shedding his black shirt as Dylan returned to stripping his tall lover.

Stan leaned back into the pudgy girl's arms as they watched.  
Henrietta had Stan's shirt halfway up his stomach which she was gently tracing circles on as she undid his pants.  
"Aren't you a little bit curious? Even just about kissing?" She asked him softly, pulling his half-hard erection out of his briefs, "I know Georgie would love a partner who is on the same page as him. He's way too young to fully mess around, so he just does kissing and foreplay."  
"May...be..." Stan murmured as he felt a warm pleasure seeping into him, he felt safe and happy here with her hand just lazily stroking both his stomach and dick. He nodded slightly, "I guess I could try kissing...I've thought about it before, but...this town..."  
"I know, I know." She gave a sad laugh and kissed his neck affectionately, "This is such a homophobic backwoods hick town. Well, don't worry about out there, you're in my room now. It's safe to experiment here."

Stan felt reassured by her words and worked up the courage to beckon the youngest goth over.  
Georgie blinked in surprise, but stood from the bed and got down in the floor with them.  
"Yes?" He asked the blue-eyed boy, "Did you need to tell me something?"  
Stan bit his lip, feeling like he was going to chicken out of it, but a slightly harder stroke on his cock from Henri made him forget his fear. "Would you kiss me?" He asked, leaning forward.

The small goth once again looked surprised, but he smiled and licked his lips, "Sure."  
The kiss was a simple melding of lips, nothing too hot. The older boy pulled back after a bit a licked his lips thoughtfully before he leaned forward again, silently asking for another kiss. Georgie complied and hesitantly licked at Stan's lips, trying not to spook him. To his pleasure the older boy didn't pull away, instead he opened his mouth and shyly flicked his tongue at the youngest goth's intruding tongue. Both teens moaned a little into the kiss as it started heating up and Georgie found his hand sneaking down to grab at his dick through his boxer briefs.

Henrietta smiled at the two boys making out and let Stan go so he could scoot closer to the small goth.  
She glanced up to see Dylan prepping Evan who was crying out wantonly like a whore. She smiled and shook her head before she got up to root around in her dresser, coming up with her red dildo wrapped in a washcloth.  
She unzipped her dress, the black material pooling around her feet and settled herself on her skull rug, pulling off her panties before she slipped the silicon toy inside herself and turned the dial on the end up a little making it vibrate slightly.

Evan arched against the three fingers inside him, "Dyl, just do it already! All this prep is driving me nuts!"  
"So impatient..." Dylan sighed mockingly, "What if I just kept pressing here?" He pushed his fingers against a slightly harder lump nestled in the curly-haired teen's insides, making him cry out again.  
"I bet I could make you come without even touching your sad, pathetic cock." The shorter boy smirked as Evan moaned at the abuse.  
"Don't, Dyl...Ah fuck!" The tall goth snarled into the pillow on his left, "C'mon, Dylan please, I need something up front too!"  
"I think you don't." Dylan caught Evan's hand as it ventured south, wrestling both his wrists down against the bed, "Ah ah ah, bad boy, Evan, no touchy."

Evan gave a frustrated groan and bucked into the empty air above everytime his prostate was assaulted by the red highlighted teen's fingers. Dylan smirked and kept pressing, speeding up as the tall goth got louder. He climaxed with a sharp thrust of his hips and Dylan moaned at the sight, releasing Evan's hands to fist his own cock before coming with a satisfied sigh.  
Meanwhile, Stan had his hand buried in the youngest goth's hair as he sucked his dick. Georgie moaned around the flesh in his mouth at the way Stan tugged at his hair, making the older boy buck into his mouth before releasing down his throat. The shorter boy sat up and swallowed, licking his lips and smiling.  
Stan blinked as he came down from his high, "Woah, dude...that was awesome."  
Georgie grinned like the cat who ate the canary, "You taste pretty good, Stan."  
"Glad you like it." The older boy laughed, pressing his forehead to the younger goth's.

Everyone came down from their respective orgasms in time to catch Henrietta's cry of, "Oh fuck yes!" as she squirted on her toy from the intensity of her orgasm.  
"Oh hell, that felt so good..." She giggled and sat up slowly, using the washcloth to clean herself and the toy.  
"Damn," Stan was the first boy to speak, "I haven't seen a girl squirt like that since I accidentally watched my dad's copy of Backdoor Sluts 9."  
Dylan barked out a laugh and turned to look over at him, "How the fuck do you _accidentally_ watch a porno?"  
The newbie goth rolled his eyes but smiled, "Shut up, dude, I thought it was Lord of the Rings, okay?"  
Georgie was pulling on his pants, "Speaking of movies, anybody want to check the TV guide to see what's on?"

Henrietta pulled on her panties and a pair of fluffy fleece PJ bottoms, "Yeah sure, I'll go make popcorn."  
Georgie quickly grabbed the remote and checked the guide, "Oh sweet! There's a monster movie marathon tonight, right now it's playing Night of the Living Dead."  
"Isn't that a crappy black and white B-rated horror flick?" Stan asked as he cuddled up in a red blanket.  
"So?" Evan asked as he laid on his stomach in only his underwear, "Old movies are the best."  
"Yeah, movies like Saw and The Grudge are way too mainstream." Dylan threw a fuzzy black blanket over both him and Evan, "They're all about flashy effects and mindless gore. These old films are classic and timeless."  
"Okay, okay, geez..." Stan made a face, "I didn't mean to insult your movie."  
Georgie grinned and sat down next to Stan, "Don't worry, Dylan loves to argue and he always has to have the last word."

Henrietta came back with a huge bowl of buttery popcorn and she set it right between Evan and Dylan.  
Half an hour into the movie Stan looked around as though he just realized something.  
"What's wrong?" Georgie asked him as he moved to lay his head on the older boy's lap.  
"How the hell did we go from sexing it up, to watching a cheesy halloween marathon?" He looked over at Henri for an answer.  
She shrugged and took a handful of popcorn, "Dunno. I like it though."  
"Yeah, it's kinda nice just laying here." Evan mummbled into his arms which were crossed in front of him.  
"Yeah..." Dylan echoed as he snuggled into the tall goth's side.  
Stan nodded from where he sat up against Henri's bed with Georgie's head in his lap, and as he petted the yougest goth's hair he realized they were right.

It was nice.


End file.
